


Day 6- Accident

by Broken_Clover



Series: 12 Days of Whump [6]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Arguing, Broken Bones, Injury, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Chipp attempts to decorate, which ends very poorly.





	Day 6- Accident

“Boss, I swear to whatever god there is, _will you get down from there?!”_

A mirthful laugh came from about twenty-five feet in the air. “Relaaaax, An, sheesh!”

Answer just watched the tent foundation wiggle slightly every time Chipp moved. He could only cringe and try not to overreact. Maybe it would have been good to make up for the fact that his boss wasn’t reacting at all to the fact that he was practically swaying in the wind on a relatively flimsy pile of wood and fabric. And of course, just to twist the knife a little more, he was perfectly fine climbing with only one arm.

“Toss me the tinsel, will ya?”

The ninja was half-ready to decline immediately and demand once again for Chipp to get down off of the tent before he broke something. He couldn’t bring himself to speak up, though, and merely sighed, grabbing a sparkly strand and hurling it up towards where Chipp was dangling.

“Hup- !” Chipp leaned out to grab the tinsel as it fell short, making the center support sway dangerously to the side. Answer took in a sharp, panicked breath, holding it for far too long until Chipp pulled himself more securely onto the pole. “Haha, perfect!”

Begging clearly wasn’t working. Answer tried to appeal to reason. “Boss, why are you even doing this? The kingdom doesn’t have any organized religion. Considering that the majority are either former slaves or grew up in poverty, I doubt they’d even know how to celebrate a holiday!”

“Nah, this isn’t religious!” Chipp’s tone indicated he was trying to be reassuring, but Answer was not any calmer. “I dunno much about celebrating, either! I just like the shiny stuff. Thought it’d be nice to have something pretty to look at! Something about it just makes me happy.”

It may have been a nice sentiment, but Answer was still unconvinced. “I’m sure there’s something else you can do to decorate that involves less...heights?”

The pole creaked as Chipp laughed. “Scared of heights, An? Chill! I’m not making you come up here! I can deal with this by my-”

Answer was just about prepared if Chipp were to let go and roll off of the roof. What he was _not_ prepared for, though, was for him to drop right through the fabric. The unexpectedness of it all made him freeze in place, unsure of what to do until there was a terrific crash inside the tent, followed shortly after by a scream.

“Boss?!”

++++++

“Are you honestly telling me that this is all you can do?!”

Despite being a good foot taller, the medic cowered under the force of a sharp blue gaze. “I’m s-sorry, sir. But this isn’t a very large village, and none of the medics are officially trained for something this bad. Besides, we don’t have much in the way of proper supplies…”

Answer groaned, rubbing at him temples in an attempt to stifle the myriad of emotions running rampant inside of him. “How long will it take for them to come in if they take the train?”

“At best, I’d say about eight hours? The time can be significantly shortened if you meet them at an interval point, but…”

“But then we’d have to move him. Which he isn’t going to want to do.” He sent a look at the cloth-flap door and tried not to groan again.

“Yes.”

“Alright.” After taking a deep breath, Answer gave the man a polite bow. “Your efforts are appreciated. I was call you again if you are needed.”

“Understood, sir.”

The room on the other side of the door was far quieter than Answer had been expecting. The medic had only been able to offer a rudimentary splint as treatment. A long stick lined Chipp’s leg and trailed up past his side, with the whole arrangement of sticks and rope laid flat on the mattress. Even from a distance, though, Answer could tell that was the only part staying still. Chipp squirmed restlessly, whimpering every so often as the movement jostled his broken limb.

“Boss?”

“H-heh…” Chipp didn’t turn to look at him. “Hey, An...that was kinda clumsy, huh?”

For a moment, the secretary considered sitting down on the bed next to him. He decided against it. “Asking you if you’re alright seems redundant. Were they able to give you anything to help with the pain?”

“They off- ow, ow- they offered some, but I didn’t want any.”

“Wh- why?!” Answer recoiled. “Boss, your leg is _shattered,_ why wouldn’t you take anything for it?”

He was not expecting the angry glare that bored into him a moment later. “It took me forever to finally get off that shit, I’m not risking that again.”

“...oh.”

He’d heard about his boss’ drug issues before. He’d heard the sorts of danger he had lived through while he was growing up in the city. He had never heard Chipp get so aggressive about it, though. Maybe something that awful had left more scars than he had thought initially.

Answer couldn’t dwell on the thought too long, though. “Boss, is something wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I’m n-not crying-” Chipp replied, while crying.

“If it really does hurt, I’d advise you to take the painkillers-”

“NO!” The tears were rubbed away furiously.

“Well, then at least let me take you to the next town over so we can meet up with some doctors from the city-”

“NO!” Chipp shouted again. “I ha-have to get everything fixed. I still have to finish decorating-”

Answer tried not to scream. “You’re putting yourself through this because of some shiny paper?”

He had been expecting a sharp rebuttal, perhaps more screaming. Instead, Chipp threw an arm over his face, and began crying silently.

“You…” Answer felt his emotions falling out of order again, now into something dimmer and sadder. “I suppose...this is important to you, isn’t it? I see…”

“What h-happens if I leave?”

“Everything is still going to be here when you come back, Chipp. The village isn’t going to explode. You can still finish whatever it is you wanted to do.”

The man seemed slightly less hysterical. “But I can’t climb on anything.”

“Then I’ll do it for you. Or we can come up with a different idea that involves less climbing. Either way, it’ll get done. Okay?”

Chipp slumped back against the mattress, letting his arms rest by his sides. “Right. You’re right. I shouldn’t...I shouldn’t get so worked up.”

Answer stepped up to place a hand on the other’s shoulder. “It’s alright. You’re in a lot of pain right now. Just try your best to relax. Is it alright for me to set up the train trip?”

“...Okay. I’ll go.”

++++++

Riding a train wasn’t something that Answer was used to. It was quite the fascinating experience, in his opinion. Much faster than walking, and the way that the landscape zipped by outside was hard not to stare at.

Mercifully, Chipp had fallen asleep. He had been adamant in not taking any sort of medication, which definitely hadn’t been to his benefit during all the moving to get him to the station. But something about the movement of the train, or perhaps merely being awake with a broken leg so long, made him finally nod off less than half an hour into the trip. Answer was a secretly thankful. It meant he was able to set a schedule for their arrival and begin to relax himself without much to worry about aside from making sure that the splint’s traction was still set.

The seats were comfy, if a little stiff. Answer finally found himself able to unwind slightly after such a hectic day. He was going to require a good night’s sleep after this.

“We’re both going to be sleeping a lot, aren’t we?”

“Hnh…”

Answer jumped in his chair, trying to quell his startled heart. He could have sworn-

No, he was right. Chipp was asleep. In spite of that, though, a little smile quirked on his lips.

“Boss?”

“Hehehe…” He replied, slurred and almost incomprehensible. “Shiny…”

Shaking his head, leaned over to plant a kiss on the sleeping man, and went to go sit down. “You are a strange, strange man. What are you even dreaming about?”

++++++

City winters were bitter and miserable. That was something that had been ingrained into his little mind before he could read. Then again, he still wasn’t very good at it. The orphanage didn’t have many books, and they were all in disrepair and falling apart.

Miss Agnes always told him not to stray too far from the group, why did he have to be such a bad listener? Now he was all alone, with no idea where anyone else was.

“Hello?” Chipp called out into the cold, dark streets. “M-Miss Agnes?”

From a child’s point of view, the city seemed impossibly large, like it was going to eat him right up. He hadn’t been selected to get a coat for the winter, so he gripped at his bare arms and rubbed them fiercely in an attempt to warm himself up.

The chilly winds made the tears on his face turn to ice. All of the adults told him not to be so stupid. Stupid people got killed in the city, or vanished and were never heard from again. Was someone going to take him away? Was he going to die?

Out of the corner of his teary eyes, he spotted something shiny. Chipp looked both ways and ran across the street, trying to figure out what had caught his attention.

It was a window, lined on all sides by tinsel. It twinkled under multicolored lights, casting light onto a menagerie of toys in the window. The orphanage didn’t have many toys either, but Chipp found his eye more drawn to the shiny decorations. He’d never seen anything so pretty before in his life. Everything in the city always seemed so gross and gray. All he could do was press his face to the window and gasp in awe.

“Ah...hahaha! Shiny!”

Surely, if something so pretty could exist, then perhaps the world wasn’t so bad.


End file.
